Sand
by Lynn713
Summary: A little lemon between benders.


Sand

He trailed his fingers lightly over her side. Her shirt was in the way, but not for long. His cool hands were soon resting on the skin over her ribs, moving ever so slightly this way and that, squeezing a little ever so often as well. His lips were on hers and before she knew what was happening, and his hot tongue broke through her lips and infiltrated her mouth soon after that. Her own tongue was stuck wrestling it for dominance, but otherwise having no power to defend its domain. Her eyes, ever useless, rolled up a little in betrayal. It was infuriating. It was amazing.

Toph had no idea why this was happening, though in all honesty she really no longer cared. Earlier, while the others set up camp she had lain down on the soft grass, her hands behind her head, and fallen asleep. The next thing she knew she was waking up with Twinkle Toes over her, kissing her of all things. It all felt so wonderful… but annoying.

She was strong, like earth. She should have been in charge. Yet no matter how hard she tried her tongue always ended up getting pinned and Twinkle Toe's had free rein. After her fifth failed attempt to regain control Toph pounded her fist down on the ground, making a sizable dent, and growled in frustration. Unfortunately Twinkle Toes seemed to take it as a sign that he was going to far and began to pull away. "No!" She panted, before hungrily cramming his mouth hard back onto hers. However, she soon found that she had been mistaken about why he was pulling away. His next move was taking a breath, and that literally took her breath away.

Maybe it was because he was an Airbender, or maybe it was just how things were supposed to go. She let out a gasp and whimpered a little. Her head felt a little light and her body felt the same, and yet a little limp. Her arms stayed up of course. She **would not** let him pull back now. Her skin tingled and pricked, starting at the center of her chest and working quickly outward from there. She had almost recovered from that when Twinkle Toes, evidently liking the reaction or just needing a breath, breathed in again. Toph suspected the former reason as this time he did it much more forcefully, and to her agony, slowly.

It was even better this time.

Her skin was on fire. Her chest felt so light she almost thought Twinkle Toes was Airbending. She was having a little trouble holding on to him and she was sure that if she could have seen her vision would have been blurred. She let out another whimpering gasp, which motivated Aang to take two sharp breaths, prolonging her agony. She was lost, enjoying the amazing feelings Aang was causing throughout her body when he tongue touched a spot on the bottom of her mouth just the right way to cause a spasm of pleasure. Before she could stop herself she let out a sharp moan, and as a result, Aang pushed the spot again, and again, and again, all the while taking in long, strong breaths. Toph couldn't take it anymore. She just let go.

The moans and whimpers flowed freely as Aang went about what he was doing. He continued to prod that spot with his tongue, though after a while longer of doing that he seemed to become unsatisfied with the effect and wandered around to find new places to touch, and not just in her mouth. He massaged under her tongue with his own, and started moving away from her side with his hand. Oddly he chose **not** to travel up. Instead, he drummed the fingers and palm of one hand lightly on her belly, causing to her to let out a few laughs she hadn't been able to earlier between the other sounds he was getting to come out of her throat. His other hand wandered, actually grazing over the higher area the other had neglected. However, he made himself odd again by preferring her backside, and not even her **lower** back.

He gently massaged her left shoulder blade, and she had to admit it felt very nice. She didn't know how a **monk** would be this good at what he was doing, but he was, so she just mentally shrugged it off. His hand slowly moved down, massaging as it went, and for a second - _Moment? Hour? _For a second Toph thought he was going to go where **normal** people went, but no. He stopped at the small of her back, his finger lightly at the center. Suddenly, he quickly, though not too quickly, trailed his fingered steadily all the way back up the center of her back, up the back of her neck, before coming off. Instantly Toph was shuddering. She couldn't help it. The tingling felling was back but coming from her back this time. It wasn't that the hot air was suddenly cold, though she was sure Twinkle Toes could have managed that if he'd wanted to, but suddenly the line he'd drawn up the center of her back and her neck was very cool. She almost got to writhing, but his hand on her belly pushed her down and held her there, forcefully. A new feeling under his hand told her she rather liked it when she did things forcefully. Suddenly his free hand came down past his other and grabbed at her sash and tore it away.

"_**Aang!"**_ She panted into his lips. She **definitely** liked it when he did things forcefully. He tossed the sash aside and moved his hand quickly back to her waist and firmly laid his hand down on her waistline of her pants. _What are you doing!? _She wanted to scream. _Take them off!_ He did, but at a painfully slow speed. It killed Toph, yearning for him to go faster. She had completely forgotten that she could have sped things up. She was alive with energy and the only thing keeping her from fidgeting was his firm touch on her stomach. Finally, the pants came down enough that he moved on to the rest. But again, he went far too slow. _AAAAAH! _She couldn't take it, and without thinking about it she made to grab his wrist and push him to go faster. He caught **her** wrist though, stopping the already agonizingly slow process of undressing her to force her hand back to the small dent in the earth it had made earlier. That alone was satisfying enough to keep her occupied while he finished up, if with a little squirming.

There! He was finally done pulling down the rest and-

"Hey! Toph! Wake up!"

Groggily, and more than a little bit grumpily, Toph opened her eyes. With that doing nothing of course, she felt around with Earthbending. Twinkle Toes was kneeling over her, just like in the dream, except here he was a little too far away, and all her clothes were still in place. _I'll fix that,_ she thought as she shot forward at him.

- The End -


End file.
